Turkish Delight
by Fochi-chan
Summary: Ichigo and his siblings take a trip to Turkey for a change of pace for their summer holiday. One night Ichigo watches the news and hears about an event which will open his eyes to how he used to see the country. Minor Crossover with Hajime no Ippo. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Turkish Delight

**Warning: **Yaoi in later chapters. Grimmjow x Ichigo. Cursing may appear. Turkish words.

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Ichigo and his siblings take a trip to Turkey for a change of pace for their summer holiday. One night Ichigo watches the news and hears about an event which will open his eyes to how he used to see the country.

**Dedicated to: **Racey, as a much awaited birthday gift :P I hope you'll like it!

**Thanks to:** Hollow Ichigo – Ichigo for helping me with the name for this story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach

* * *

><p>Grimmjow grinned as he felt the grass tickle the soles of his feet, along with the feel of the heated air caress his oil covered body. He was excited for the battle to begin as he continued to prepare himself, taking the oil bottle from the male beside him and finished his preparations, renewing the oil on his body so he was slippery and would have a lower chance of losing. It was hot, disgustingly so as his body heated up more because of the oil, making it almost possible to make eggs on his chest and sausages on his stomach. The weather shifted, but was usually between 30°C to 35°C degrees.<p>

He turned around and stared at the crowds as the hall began to fill, cerulean eyes noting how they all leisurely sat down and ate _tikerdek _and drank water. He smirked as he finally caught the eyes of his little nephew. Grimmjow raised his hand, declaring his victory even before the battle begun.

"_Hazirmisin arkadasim?"_ The guy beside him asked as he too waited for the music to begin. Grimmjow took a look at the guy and grinned as he looked at the slightly smaller male. The guy was about 5'5, but was obviously training like a bull, probably boxing. He passed a hand through his blue locks before scowling; it would take a week, or more, before his hair wasn't greasy and smelling like sunflower oil. _"Seni izledim, iyi kavga ediyorsun"_

"_sağol" _He turned blue eyes turned toward the crowd again, anticipation making itself known in his body. His chest tightened as the people shouted, cheering the battlers on. It would soon be his turn to feed the hungry crowd with a worthy battle.

The drums began to play, accompanied by the saxophone. It was finally begin and he couldn't stop himself as he grinned again. Grimmjow kneeled down and dried his hands on the dry grass. He was excited. The bluenet gripped the male's hands beside him, in the traditional stance, as he waited for the familiar words to be heard.

"_Allah Allaaaaah, illallah! __Muhammed'in Resul Allah__! __Alkışlarla diyelim maşallah!" _And that was his cue to let go of his opponent and bend down, running two fingers through the grass, lightly touched his chest before he touched his forehead. He stood up again and began walking, going through the usual welcome dance, kneeling down on one knee again, running his fingers through the grass and sent a prayer, doing so three times before he continued the show. It felt good to be back, to go through the old motions as he prepared himself for his battle to begin. His opponent stood before him, his brown hair glimmering black in the sun.

Grimmjow gripped the younger male's hand in his right hand and placed his left hand behind the chocolate colored hair, placing his forehead against the other male's forehead. They stared into each other's eyes, black glaring into blue.

And it begun, oiled arms gripped tanned shoulders, locking them as they waited for the other to make the first move. Sweat trailed down muscled backs. It was a battle of strength and he wouldn't lose. He laughed as he pushed against the dark-haired male, catching him by surprise. Grimmjow was almost disappointed over how fast the battle seemed ended.

Sendo, the man in front of him, was able to twist around at the last second, and landed on his stomach instead. The dark-haired male scowled as Grimmjow landed on his back. Sendo tried to get up, being on hand and knees as he gripped backward, getting a hold on the blue-haired male's pants. Grimmjow gripped the male's middle, panting as the adrenaline rushed through his bloodstream and could be heard in his ears and felt in every muscle. He heaved, tried to flip the male around and pin him down. But Sendo was too heavy, so he threw that idea out of the window.

Grimmjow felt Sendo's hands go underneath his pants and he cursed as the younger male was finally able to grip non-oiled skin. He had forgotten all about that little part. Oil wrestling was a man game, and so it wasn't homo to grip each other's private parts to get a better standing.

They continued so for a few minutes, time passing faster for them. Sendo was holding Grimmjow to the ground and tried to flip him onto his back, before the tables would turn and they switched position.

"_Dur!" _The referee shouted, his enormous form separated them.

Gleaming white teeth appeared from curled lips as Grimmjow snared at the man. He had been close to flipping the smaller male over and winning the battle, so why had the referee stopped the battle, telling them to take their positions again? He spat into the grass before standing up, allowing Sendo to stand up on wobbly legs. The guy was cursing, but Grimmjow didn't care as he grinned at him, pointing the fact down that he had been close to winning.

The sounds returned from around them, and endless summing noise joining together with his own rasping breath. He tried to ignore them so he could focus on his opponent, who was standing up and glared at him, his chest heaving, even though it felt like barely a minute had passed since it had begun.

Grimmjow stared at the referee and scowled as the man talked with another judge, gesturing with his hand before the other male nodded and turned to them. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow before turning to the male beside himself.

"_Ne oluyor?" _

"_Bilmiyorum" _Sendo answered as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

The referee return and motioned for them to get in the start position again, large calloused hands giving them a light pat on their shoulders. Grimmjow grumbled as he placed an arm around Sendo's shoulders and placed gripped the slender hand in his other. Grimmjow gave Sendo a once over, looking for a weakness in the dark-haired male's stance. Sendo was obviously doing the same.

He didn't even hear the permission to continue, as the only thing he noticed was how Sendo tensed his shoulders in preparation to push. The smaller male didn't get the chance as Grimmjow rushed forward, grinning as he surprised the dark-haired male, getting him in a headlock. Grimmjow tightened his grip and tried to calm his heart, feeling his skin tingle from the summer heat and how the oil slicked his body. He lifted his feet out of the way as Sendo tried to grip them, his hands barely getting a hold of his tight leather pants. Sendo finally got hold of his pants and was able to make him fall. Grimmjow twisted around so he fell on his side, before he rolled over and stood up again. The judge circled around them, not standing in the way, but prepared in case he needed to stop the battle.

They somehow got up again and were gripping each other's shoulders, staring. Grimmjow slipped on the oiled skin and Sendo took the chance, locking Grimmjow from behind. The brown haired male laughed loudly as he held on. Grimmjow growled low in his chest before he gripped the muscled legs and pushed backward with his own body. This was probably the last chance, and opening he was going to get. He felt on Sendo's body and could feel the other male groan as he fell on his back, resulting in Grimmjow's victory.

He had won.

The referee immediately appeared and raised his hand, signifying his victory for all to see. Grimmjow laughed as the chubby judge let go of his, giving him a quick "_Tebrikler"_ before he went to hold a close eye to another match.

Sendo was still on the floor and rubbed his chest, wincing slightly. But his eyes were wide and mirth shinning from the black depths. "_Tebrikler Grimmjow. Bu sene sen kazandin, seneye ben kazanicam" _He was still young, but because of his weight he had ended up in the adult group, that and because of how strong he was. A water bottle was thrown and rolled to a stop right by Sendo's foot. He bend down and opened it, pouring its refreshing cold content on his face and over his body. The water gleamed like pearls in the swelling sun.

"_Sanada arkadasim, iyi dövüsüyorsun" _Grimmjow smacked the Sendo's back and grinned at the loud smack of skin hitting skin, a handprint already appearing. Sendo scowled and rubbed the now sore spot. He growled some words before he smacked the blue haired male's back, grinning as Grimmjow yowled and turned around to him.

"Payback is a bitch, no?"

The speakers were turned on again as the next round of matches began, naming of the next competitions. It was mostly Çannakkale, Edirne and Bursa which attended, but the smaller cities were also able to dish some oil wrestlers out. The drums began to play along with the saxophone, as the prayer was heard and the new wrestlers introduced themselves to the crowd.

* * *

><p>"Ni-chan, are you asleep?" Yuzu said as she appeared at the boor, her small frame lightened up from the old televisions light. She rubbed her eyes as she held a small lion toy close to her chest.<p>

"I'm still awake Yuzu" Ichigo sat up and stretched his back, wincing at the loud sound of his bones popping back in place. "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep because of the mosquitoes"

Ichigo stood up and took one of the buy sprays, walking with her out of the room and across the hall. He peeked in and saw Karin sleeping with no problems, idly scratching her arms or legs before she continued to sleep. He scratched his own arm before he softly shook the dark haired girl awake. "Karin, wake up" He whispered softly as not to startle her.

"Mmmmh, 5 more minutes Ichi-nii" She muttered as she scratched her tummy. Karin turned over and kicked the thin summer sheet away and hugged the large pillow to her chest. Ichigo chuckled and shook his head as he rustled her again, making her turn bleary eyes towards him. "What is it?"

"I need to spray the room, so you and Yuzu will be in my room for a few minutes." He held the spray bottle up to prove his point. Karin grumbled as she stood up, still holding the plush pillow to her body. He quickly closed the windows and glared at the old bug nut, staring hatefully at the bend corner. He would need to speak with the landlord about that. He sprayed the room as much as he could before he left, closing it after himself. Ichigo walked into his own room and sat down on the couch, which was also his bed.

"How is dad, Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked as she sat beside him, still holding her lion toy. "Have you been able talked with him?"

Ichigo pulled his cellphone up from his pocket and stared at the time, noting that it was 3:05am in the morning. With the time difference between Japan and Turkey, it would be about 10:05 am over there. "We can call him now, if you want to talk with him" He tapped the familiar phone number and held it too his ear, waiting for their old man's voice to be heard.

"Aaaah, Ichigo! My boy! Selami allaykum!" Kurosaki Isshin, their father, shouted into the phone as he answered the call. Ichigo scowled.

"It's called _selam aleikum." _Ichigo turned his eyes toward his siblings and smiled softly. "Yuzu and Karin wanted to talk with you, before they went to bed again, so I'm handing it over now" He quickly passed the phone over, as he could already heard the words his father shouted into the simple device. Yuzu and Karin switched between chatting with their father, Yuzu asking him about his health and if he was eating properly, while Karin asked how Japan was and if he had remembered to clean their mother's grave.

Ichigo turned to the television and turned the volume up, changing it to the news channel. There wasn't much to watch, other than the reruns of what had happened the day before.

"_Bugun 650'yi Kirkpinar yağlı güreş basladi…"_ Ichigo stared at what was obviously a festival, held in the city known as Çanakkale, Kirkpinar. He thanked God they had added English translations at the bottom so he could read what it was about. It told about the old sport, known as oil wrestling and how it had originated, about the past winners and what else happened. It seemed interesting, and Karin had been bugging him about leaving to see something more exciting, with also involved sport.

"Ichi-nii, Goat face wanna talk with you" Karin handed him the small Nokia 6110. It had been cheap to buy, and they would only be using it for about 5 weeks anyway. It was cracked too, so it could be used. "Something about saying goodbye to his manly son"

Ichigo scoffed and took the phone and held it up to his ear. "Remember to take care of your sisters, Ichigo" The orange haired male stilled at the serious tone his father had. He straightened his back and frowned.

"Of course, nothing will happen to them while I'm here, you know that."

"Good" Isshin then reacted as he had expected. "Goodbye my manly son! Remember to buy Otou-san lots of souvenirs and cakes!" He shouted before the line went dead.

"Now then, I think it's time for the two of you to sleep again. Tomorrow we are going to Kirkpinar in Çanakkale. There is a festival over there, and some oil wrestling tournaments."

Karin perked up. "Ya mean we're going to watch guys getting oiled and fight?" Her eyes sparkled with a mischievous glint. The orange haired male could already feel a headache appear as preparation for his younger sister's teasing.

"Yes, we are going to watch guys get oiled and fight. Now, of to bed with you two, we are waking up early so we can pack our stuff and go."

"Hai" they both muttered as they went to sleep again. Ichigo shut the television and leaned back, only clad in a loose white T-shirt and blue stripped boxer shorts.

* * *

><p>"Karin, Yuzu, are they both of you ready?" He stuck his head into the fraternal twins' room. "Did you remember everything? 'Cause we aren't turning around once we left"<p>

"We are in a bit, Ichi-nii" Yuzu folded a shirt and placed it into her suitcase. Karin just threw her stuff into her traveling bag. "Karin-chan! You should fold your clothes!"

Ichigo chuckled lightly as he closed the door and walked into what had been his own room for a few days. He took a quick glance around, to see if he had forgotten anything before he pulled his own suitcase out, placing it beside the door. He took the plate with _tikerdek _and empty shellsup, along with a half-finished bottle of lemonade and went to the kitchen to clean up. It had been weird, when he has first seen the bag of sunflower seeds, but the salty treat had actually tasted good, and they were cheap, only costing 50 _kuru. _That, and the bottle of lemonade tasted good, and his siblings had loved it too.

As he washed the dishes, he thanked God that their father had allowed them to travel to another country. It had been surprisingly easy. Yuzu and Karin had been telling him about how their classmates went to other places like Italy, Paris or China for 1 to 2 weeks. They had wanted to y and go too, and so he had talked with their father. He had immediately agreed and somehow bought them cheap plane tickets to Turkey. They hadn't understood why he had especially picked his country, but they hadn't bothered with asking before they had packed up and left.

"We're ready now, Ichi-nii" Karin said from the doorway. Ichigo nodded and began crying the dishes. They had somehow found a room they could rent, which hadn't been in the middle of the busy city of Istanbul, but more on the country side. A lot of things were happening, and Ichigo hadn't wanted his sisters to die because they had been disturbed something while going to the local _bakkal_ to buy some sweets.

"We'll go now then" The orange haired male replied as he placed the last plate on its place. He passed his little sister and ruffled her hair, ignoring her grumbling as he took his suitcase, along with Yuzu's, and walked outside to the rented car.

It was a simple gray Opel Vectra, 2002 model. It was old, used a lot, but it worked and they were only going to use it while they were visiting Turkey. They loaded it with their baggage before Ichigo gave Yuzu and Karin 10 _Türk Lira. _

"Go and buy some water and snacks for the trip, this should be more than enough. I'll go and pay for our stay." He quickly paid, as he had told them he would do, and walked to the _bakkal _they had gone to. He walked in, giving a quick _selam aleikum_ to the owner, who replied with _aleikum selam._ He picked some biscuits and lemonade up, along with 2 small bottles of water. He found his sisters and they went to pay for it all together.

"Here Ichi-nii" Karin handed him the 10 TL back, but Ichigo online smiled.

"Keep it, you and Yuzu can buy some snacks with it later."

"That would be 6 TL and 50 kuruş" The owner said, a male with yellow eyes and scruffy black hair in a short braid.

Ichigo handed him the needed money. The guy placed it all in a bag before handing it over, a grin on his slightly feminine face _"__İyi günler__"_

They could guess what he said, and so they repeated him before they finally left for Kirkpinar in Çanakkale

* * *

><p>-Translations from Turkish to English-<p>

_Tikerdek _Sunflower seeds. - We see those as a snack

"_Hazirmisin arkadasim?" - _Are you ready my friend?

"_Seni izledim, iyi kavga ediyorsun" - _I have watched you, you fight well

"_Sağol"_ - Thanks (familiar)

"_Allah Allaaaaah, illallah! __Muhammed'in Resul Allah__! __Alkışlarla diyelim maşallah!__" - _This is similar to a prayer, where he tells them to give them a hand at the end.

"_Dur!" - _Stop!

"_Ne oluyor?"- _What's happening?

"_Bilmiyorum" - _I don't know

"_Tebrikler" - _Congratulation

"_Tebrikler Grimmjow. Bu sene sen kazandin, seneye ben kazanicam" - _Congratulation Grimmjow. You won this year, I'm going to win next year.

"_Sanada arkadasim, iyi dövüsüyorsun" - _You too, my friend. You fought well.

_selam aleikum - _May God be with you

_Bugun 650'yi Kirkpinar yağlı güreş basladi…" - _Today the 650th Kirkpinar oil wrestling began.

_Kuruş - _Turkish money, like cents.

_aleikum selam - _Kinda the same as selam aleikum, but you say this as a reply.

"_İyi günler__" - _Good day/Goodbye

100 TL = 43.97 USD

* * *

><p>AN

This story is a bit based on the trip we took to the oil wrestling tournament in Kirkpinar Cannakkale, which is also how I got the idea. The settings are going to be different than the usual story, but I really wanna finish this one, as it is very home to how I live whenever I visit my grandparents in Turkey xD

For those who hasn't been able to guess it, I only live with my mother, father, older brother and younger sister in Denmark. The rest is in Turkey


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Turkish Delight

**Warning: **Yaoi in later chapters. Grimmjow x Ichigo. Cursing may appear. Turkish words.

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Ichigo and his siblings take a trip to Turkey for a change of pace for their summer holiday. One night Ichigo watches the news and hears about an event which will open his eyes to how he used to see the country.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach

* * *

><p>"Ichi-nii, I'm hungry" Yuzu whined softly. They were all seated in the car and had been driving for close to an hour, but they had skipped breakfast to get a head start. Biscuits and water didn't count. "Can't we stop and eat something?"<p>

Ichigo chuckled. "We'll stop at the next place we see, is that alright with you, Yuzu?" He asked as he passed a car, which immediately honked after them. The roads of Istanbul were dangerous; they learned that the first day they arrived to their hotel. No one drove properly, more times than not people almost got run over. He growled as he tried to cross into the exit lane so he would have an easier time an easier time leaving the highway, only for someone behind him to gas up.

The Turkish people had the steering wheel on the left side, but drove on the right side. It was confusing as hell, when one was used to it being the exact opposite. It also made for some funny, albeit scary, times once he had gotten used to it.

"Fuck" Ichigo scowled as he tried again tried again to cross into an exit lane, and succeeded this time. He flashed the light. The people of Istanbul had the temper of a bomb with a short fuse; they angered easily. Hell. The first night they had slept at the hotel they watched a family fight right outside the window.

They hadn't understood anything, but it seemed like the father and brother had had a fight because of the sister. The father had a gun and the son had a knife. The girl just cried between them. If it had been a television show, Ichigo was sure his sister and he would all have had popcorn in their hands, commenting on everything that happened. But he had ordered Yuzu and Karin to stay inside so hopefully nothing would happen to them. He would not know what to do if the small family reunion backfired and the fighting family's gaze landed on them

Ichigo drove for a short while, after exiting the highway, before he parked the car. He killed the engine and the three siblings left the car, searching after a place where they could eat something, and maybe buy something for the rest of the trip. The snacks that had been packed had run out in about half an hour.

"What about that place, Ichi-nii?" Karin pulled at his sleeve to get his attention, before she pointed at a _börek_ shop. It was a form of airy bread where they had the choices between potato, meat or white cheese fillings. Yuzu and Karin loved it, and if Ichigo had to be honest, he had warm feelings for it too. It tasted good, and it would do ok as breakfast. "I wanna try the white cheese filling this time."

"I want the meat filled one." Said Yuzu.

"How about we buy a mix then?" Ichigo asked, smiling as he opened the door and greeted the man behind the desk. The guy stood up and placed his magazine back on the table. His mouth was turned into a frown.

"_Merhaba, size nasil yardimci olabilirim?" _he drawled out as he wiped his brow with a napkin. The heat was horrible, and the small fan in the corner didn't help much.

"_Bir potion kiymali ve peynirli börek" _Ichigo ordered. They went near the fan and sat down, relaxing slightly as they all leaned back in their seats when the refreshing cold from the fan passed over them.

The guy neared and placed a plate with their order on the table and handed them all a napkin with a fork and knife in. The dark haired male then sat down nearby and turned to the TV, which was located right above the small groups head. "_Nerelisiniz?"_

Ichigo glanced up after he had taken a piece of _börek_ with the meat filling. The cheese ones tasted good, but they got boring really fast. He didn't know what the guy had said, and he had forgotten their dictionary in the car… _"Umm.. Ingilizce biliyor musun?"_

"_Biliyorum"_ The dark haired male replied. "But I'm not very good at it" He continued, his tongue skillfully rolled around the r's. He leaned back and yawned before he lightly scratched his stomach. "So where you headed?"

"We're going to the oil tournament in.. um… Ichi-nii, where were we heading again?" Karin questioned as she took a white cheese _börek_. Yuzu didn't interfere as she continued to eat their breakfast.

"Kirkpinar in Edirne"

"Aaah." The male held a hand up to his mouth as he yawned again, his blue gray eyes closing.

Ichigo glances at him as he chewed the pastry. _How could the male yawn all the time?_ Ichigo sure as hell wouldn't be able to sleep in this heat; the sweat would be more than enough to make him uncomfortable.

The orange haired male took a glance at the television before ignoring it. It was without the subtitles, making it almost impossible to understand anything other than a few words or sentences. "Yer going to watch the _yagli guresler?"_

Yuzu glanced up as the male was about to nod off, his eyes closed and wiry arms crossed over his chest. "Um… Why are you so sleepy?" She asked softly, worry clear in her eyes. Ichigo smiled as he ruffled her hair. It didn't surprise him anymore whenever Yuzu showed concern to all living beings.

"Aaah… My daughter kept me awake all night." The male said as he hunched his form. "My name is Starrk by the way"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, and these are my siblings Yuzu and Karin" Ichigo said as he placed his fork on the table. He wasn't hungry anymore, and his younger siblings would love to finish the rest anyway. Starrk raised an eyebrow.

"Yer name's Kurosaki?"

The orange haired male almost face palmed as he remembered that it was mostly in Japan where the last name was given first. "Sorry, still not used to Turkey. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." He glanced at the time and stood up. "It was nice meeting ya, we gotta go now"

Starrk chuckled as Ichigo pulled his wallet out. "Let it be on tha house, Ichigo, as a welcome gift to Turkey."

"Thanks." Ichigo grinned.

* * *

><p>"Yuzu, Karin, wake up, we're here" The brown eyes male slowly drove around as he searched for a parking spot. As he drove around a male stepped in front of the car, making Ichigo step on the brake pedal. He rolled down the window as the man neared.<p>

"_Selam aleikum"_

"_Aleikum selam" _The man rumbled. "_Park yerimi ariyorsun?"_ He was tall, had a beer belly, and like almost every Turkish male Ichigo had come across, he had a classical Turkish mustache.

"_Evet" _The orange haired replied. He had understood park, and could somehow guess what the rest of the sentence was. It was a bother sometimes when the people of Turkey couldn't speak English, but he had to do with what he had learned. The male shouted something to another female, back and forth before he turned to Ichigo. He motioned for him to follow with the car as he walked a bit, before stopping. "_Buraya park et"_

He parked the car and they all exited it, taking the most important items with them. Who know what would happen if they left them there, this place seemed to call people like moths to a flame. And it wasn't only good attention, Ichigo noted as he glanced around quickly. The male stood before him again, greasy fingers held out and waiting for the parking fee. _"10 TL_."

No time limit. That would do just fine. Ichigo handed him the money before they all walked to the festive. The walked around as they took as much in as they could. Everything was different, from the small booths on their rights to restaurant like place on their left. But what caught all of their attention was the big stadium right in front of them, and the statues of the past winners. Yuzu wasn't as interested as they were, but she was in aww too. They found a man who seemed to work there, and asked him when the oil tournament would begin. Luckily, he was able to speak some form for English.

"Tomorrow 9pm it begins" He said, as he tried not to roll with his tongue at the difficulty language. Ichigo chuckled. "It end at…. Hm… 5pm" He continued as he sat down and continued to make some form for thin bread with fillings. Yuzu stared in wonder, making the man chuckle before he took one of the cooled bread and wrapped it up, handing it to his light brown haired little sister. She hesitated for a moment, looked at Ichigo for reassurance before she accepted the treat.

"_Sağol"_ She smiled as she split it and shared the other half with her fraternal twin.

The man chuckled and leaned back slightly in his seat. _"__Rica ederim" _He pulled his cap up and dried his forehead, pushed his hair on his back. "Very hot today." He flipped the bread.

Ichigo frowned as he glanced at the time. It was 6pm, they would just have to figure out something to do till tomorrow. It wouldn't be so hard to do so anyway, there was a small amusement park nearby, they could try a few rides, maybe sit at the park before they found a place to stay. "You know anyone who is participating in the tournament?" Ichigo asked politely.

The man hummed as he took a sip of a cup. Ichigo glanced at the bottle beside the male and scowled at the label._ Raki_. "Hmmm~ My nephewfights in the _yagli guresler" _He grinnedas he finished his drink before he poured himself another cup. "He won and will continue fighting tomorrow, along with his friends."

Ichigo thanked the man for the information, and the treat. They were able to keep themselves entertained for the rest of the day by looking at what the different stands had to offer, and tried all of the roller-coaster. At last they sat down at the park and relaxed, Ichigo bought a _çay _while Yuzu ordered a _gazoz_ and Karin picked a glass of lemonade.

"Why don't we just sleep in the car?" Karin asked as she took a sip of her lemonade. "We are only going to stay for one night"

"But we wouldn't be able to sleep well!" Yuzu pointed out with a pout.

"It's only for one night" Karin continued, her eyes narrowing slightly. "I wanna watch the oil tournament, and if it starts at 9pm, we gotta wake up early and then find a new parking spot, again." She quickly finished her lemonade before she asked for an ice cream. "I'm sure we can figure something out"

They bickered back and forth whether they should do so or not. Yuzu was against it, seeing as it wasn't healthy for the body and the cushion were hard. Karin didn't care anyway, seeing as they could try and soften it somehow. It went like that before Karin won their little discussion. They were going to sleep in the car for a few hours. Ichigo would take the driver seat, Karin and Yuzu would share the backseat somehow.

* * *

><p>Ichigo grumbled slightly as he turned around and tried to get comfortable again. The driver seat was killing him with its hardness against his sore back, his legs were cramped and he couldn't sit comfortably without something digging into him. All in all, he felt like shit. He cursed himself for going with Karin's idea of sleeping in the car instead of finding a motel instead. If they hadn't gone with her idea, he would be sleeping in a comfortable bed and not wonder how his back would feel the day after.<p>

He turned around again and tried to sleep again, ignoring the sounds from outside the car. He had locked the doors before they had _tried_ to get comfortable sleeping in the car. Better safe than sorry as they said. The windows were tinted too, so they wouldn't be visible if someone glanced their way.

"Nii-chan…"

He continued to try and sleep, dreaming about his own bed at home.

"Nii-chan…!" Someone shook him, making him wake up from his light sleep. He turned around and glanced over his shoulder. It was Yuzu who had been shaking him, her eyes wide and uncertain. "There is something going on… outside" She whispered softly. Ichigo glanced over to Karin who was staring outside the car, not pulling away.

"It seems like someone is fighting, Ichi-nii" Karin muttered.

Ichigo frowned before he turned his own gaze outside the window, only to be surprised by the sight which greeted him. What his sisters had been saying was true. There _was _something going on outside, and that something was in the form of a beginning fist fight. They all sat and watch them, too surprised and shocked to react or go outside and stop it.

"_Ne yapivorsun la~an?!"_ One of them shouted in a slur, obviously drunk of his shoes. They were a bit far away, but what stood out a lot was his fire truck red hair. He seemed to stumble around a bit, unable to stand steady. _"Istedigim anda seni dövebilirim"_ his voice changed pitch all the time, going to a deep bass to something a siren could produce.

Karin giggled as they all watched, commenting on how funny it would be if they would notice them. All they needed now was a big bowl of popcorn, and they would be set for the night. Ichigo grinned."lovely voice mr. pineapple has too. _"Istedigim anda seni dövebilirim"_ She said as she imitated the rise and fall perfectly, making them all crack in laughter again. They watched on as they bickered back and forth, before one of them, the tall lanky one with black hair, reared his fist back and sucker punched the red haired male.

It didn't take long after that before the _jandarma _arrived in their blue car and tried to split the two fighting figure apart. More joined into the little show, and soon one of the policemen were pulling one of the smaller figures away from the scene.

"I hope he is alright" Yuzu muttered from behind. Ichigo glanced at the small figure that lay again against the grass, not too far away from the grass. The only thing he really could see was the white hair on the top of his head. He laid for a bit before he slowly stood up again and returned to the brawl. The policemen seemed to give up and left the skirmish and enter their car, leaving the scene. They watched on as the figures slowly pulled away from each other and walked away.

Ichigo waited for a bit as he looked at the retreating figures, not sure whether he could go back to sleep or if he should take a look around. They all sat like that before Karin yawned, gave a quick 'good night' and laid her head on Yuzu's lap, returning to her sleep. Yuzu smiled as she caressed Karin's black locks away from her face before she too leaned back and slowly slept.

Ichigo smiled at the sight of his two younger sister's forms. His chest tightened with the overwhelming need to protect them, no matter what should happen.

* * *

><p>They all woke up slowly the next morning close at 8 am with the help of Karin's phone. Ichigo grumbled as he pulled away from the car seat and cracked his back, groaning with brief satisfaction. It was going to be the first time, and hopefully last time, that he slept in a car. Ever. His back definitely agreed with his decision as he exited the car, but he ignored it for the favor of waking the twins. It didn't take long before they were up, Yuzu and Karin both taking new clothes they wanted to switch into at the bathroom, whereas Ichigo just changed his shirt on the spot.<p>

"I think I saw a toilet nearby" Yuzu said as she held the small bag with her and Karin's clothes. "Aah! There it is" She pointed at the small house where "_bayan_" was written. A gyspy was sitting outside it and smoking, a broom placed beside her with glass shards.

"You two go in, I'll wait outside" Ichigo paid the gypsy before she would begin commenting on it.

He sat on close to the woman. He could feel her beady eyes on his body and frowned. He didn't feel comfortable around people like her, having heard one too many stories about their pickpocketing habits. But it seemed like she only wanted to chat. As she told about how her son had crashed the windows because his sister wouldn't buy him an ice cream. She had started by speaking in Turkish, but after a while Ichigo had told her he couldn't understand Turkish that well, making her mutter before she had switched to English.

The twins finally left the bathroom stalls and they walked back to the car to leave the bag before they went to the park for breakfast. The Kurosaki family found a place where they could sit and eat, Ichigo having bought s_imit _from a nearby stand. Ichigo ordered a cup of tea to wake up properly.

"Where do we gotta buy the tickets, Ichi-nii?" Karin asked around a s_imit _before she took a sip from her water bottle. She wasn't so much for the powerful taste of black tea the Turkish people was so fond of, she was more for the fruity flavored, like strawberry or forest fruit. Yuzu was able to drink it, but she always asked for it to be _acik. "_We should probably hurry, the show is going to begin soon" She took a look at her phone. "In 15 min"

Ichigo held his cup for a moment, glancing around before he shrugged. "We are going to buy them at the stadium, it seems like they sell them there."

"Shouldn't we buy some water and snacks then, Nii-chan?" Yuzu softly voiced in, "They are probably going to cost more inside the stadium, than outside"

"Would you like to buy it, Yuzu?" Ichigo knew that she wanted to do so. It was something else buying stuff at home compared to do so in another country. She nodded and Ichigo gave her 10Tl, saying she should buy as many as she thought they might need.

As she returned with the bottles, they paid for the tea and water before they walked to the stadium, admiring the statues which were placed along the road. But all seemed to have one thing in common, and that was their great body builder like build. And their mustache, the traditional caterpillar on their upper lip, he noted. They tried to read it, but it was mostly just names of the previous champions, so they quickly gave up. Ichigo bought their tickets, and they entered and picked the front row seats.

"Eeehm… Ichi-nii?"

"Hmm?" Ichigo continued to search around in the small plastic bag after the packet of _rondo_ cookies he knew he had placed in the bag. The little hunger was rearing its ugly head at him. "What is it, Karin?"

"We are the only ones here right now"

The orange haired male looked around and yes, they were the only ones who were ready to watch the show which should begin in a few minutes if what the man had said. He sighed, cookies forgotten, as he leaned back. They would just have to wait for now."

* * *

><p>"You can do it!" Karin shouted as she cheered the competitions on, her hands held in front of her mouth as she watched them fight. It had been… exactly like he thought it would be, but on the other hand, it was the exact opposite. From what he knew the Islamic country didn't look well upon homosexuals, so he had been surprised when he had seen how they easily slipped their hands into each other's leather pants to gain an advantage. "Kick his butt!"<p>

"Good luck!" Yuzu shouted too before she giggled, a happy flush spreading over her cheeks as she watched the different battles.

They had learned from an elder man, who had sat down beside Ichigo, that the oil tournaments was an old traditional sport, supposedly even older than the Olympics. He glanced at the man, a frown tugging lightly on the corner of his mouth, before he turned back to watch the show. They had talked a bit back and forth, and the man had very passionately explain how the sport was executed, but more about what he worked with, even offering Ichigo a position at his workplace, if he ever chooses to work outside of Japan.

When Ichigo had asked why he offered the position, the man had answered it was because Ichigo seemed like a promising young man, he knew more than one language, and what he was reading went along the line with what his company worked with. The male had then pulled a card out and handed it to Ichigo, telling him his door would always be open. He would also be payed beforehand for the first month, if he ever planned to work with him.

Ichigo didn't know anything about the company, but he would check it out the next time he found an internet cafe.

"_Ali Altun, Istanbul! Deniz Ergün, Bursa! __Hakan Kiraz…." _A new round of competitioners stepped forth as their names were called. Ichigo had been able to catch a few words before the naming began, and knew it was the Young adults turn, middle size. "_Dii Roy Rinker, Biga"_ That was definitely not a Turkish name. He glanced at the male, and noticed he had the same white hair as the guy who was pulled aside from last night's fight. There was a big chance that it was him, seeing as most of the Turks had black or dark brown hair.

"Ichi-nii, isn't that the guy from…?" Karin pointed at the guy who was covering himself in oil at the moment.

"Yeah Karin… But don't talk about it here"

"Talk about what?" someone asked from behind before a white head was placed beside Ichigo's. The orange haired male stared at the white head, before glancing into the other male's eyes, only to be surprised by what he saw. The guy didn't have the usual white sclera, but instead obsidian black, surrounding light amber irises. "What's wrong with Dii?" He continued as if it was normal to butt into another conversation.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" Ichigo glowered at the guy. He didn't like how the guy just… took the place beside him where the elder man has sat a while ago. He glanced around, but stopped right after.

"Naaah, just bored and waiting for my friends fight ta begin" the male grinned, his face sketch so far Ichigo thought he might as well audition for the role of Grinch. "Ya see da blue haired one over there?" He pointed at the group who was going to fight after the middle size. "Tha's mah friend, I'm here ta laugh if he loses.

"Why are you so sure that is going to lose? Shouldn't you cheer him on?" Ichigo took a glance at the blue haired oil wrestler, but could only see his toned back and wild blue hair. "Who are you anyway?" He turned a glare at the bleached teen.

"Where's ma manners?" The guy continued to grin, extending a hand. "_Benim adim Shiro"_

* * *

><p>Translation from Turkish to English<p>

_Börek_ – A Turkish filled pastry made with layers of thin dough, called _yufka_

"_Merhaba, size nasil yardimci olabilirim?"_ – Hello, how can I be of help to you?

"_Bir potion kiymali ve peynirli börek" _– One portion of meat and feta cheese _börek_

"_Nerelisiniz?"_ – Where are you from?

_Umm.. Ingilizce biliyor musun?" – _Uum… Do you speak English?

"_Biliyorum"_ – I know.

_yagli guresler – _Oil tournament.

"_Selam aleikum" - _May God's eyes rest on you

"_Aleikum selam"_ – Same as above, but as a reply. It is very rude not to reply.

"_park yerimi ariyorsun?" – _Are you searching after a parking spot?

"_Evet" _– Yes

_Buraya park et"_ – Park here

"_Rica ederim" –_You're welcome

_Raki – _a Turkish alcohol

_Cay – _Turkish tea, usually black, with no fruity flavor.

_Gazoz – _Something like Sprite, but with a more lemon taste, kinda like 7-Up

"_Ne yapivorsun la~an?!"_ – What are you doing? The _lan _here is a very rude way to say you.

"_Istedigim anda seni dövebilirim"_ – I can beat you whenever I want.

_Jandarma – _It's not the police, but something similar

_Bayan_ – Lady

_Simit – _fluffy sweet bread.

_Acik _– litteraly means "open" but here it is mean as to be 'light' as in not too much of the tea, but more water.

_Rondo_ – A cookie brand.

"_Ali Altun, Istanbul! Deniz Ergün, Bursa! Hakan Kiraz…." – _As you can guess, their names are called, followed by where they are from.

"_Benim adim Shiro"_ – My name is Shiro.

A/N

The thing with the elder man is something which actually did happen with my older brother, but not at the oil tournament, seeing as he didn't go with us. The man was the real deal, and had said the my brother's salary would already be read, and h paid up front if he picked to work with him. My brother told me all about it, that it was because he had been polite, could speak English and something more I can't remember now xD

This is where it slowly moves away from what I have gone through, but still touches upon some familiar things which I experience almost each year :D

I am so happy that so many people has faved or are following this story. I would also like to thank Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo and LadyPainKaja89 for reviewing, it made my day ^^


End file.
